


Dean + Cas Visit the Mall

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Goes Shopping, Ficlet, Fluff, Geek Love, Geeky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas visit the mall.  Harley Quinn hats and selfies happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean + Cas Visit the Mall

"Hey dude. . . try this hat on." Dean slipped the Harley Quinn hat on Castiel's head and quickly snapped a picture with his cell phone, capturing the angel's surprised expression.

"I do not understand," replied Castiel as he pulled the hat off.

Dean made a tsking noise. "She's cool. A DC villain. Hey, you'll like this. Look, a Doctor Who blanket."

Cas's face brightened and he reached out to hold the blanket. "Yes, Dean! It is soft and nice."

"I'll buy it for you. I see classic rock! I need to see if they have Led Zep II. . . Sam scratched my copy," the other man said, growling softly. "Remastered version! Yes!"

Castiel pressed the plush throw to his cheek. "Thank you for offering to purchase this for me, Dean."

Dean grinned and turned so he was next to the angel. "Selfie," he ordered jokingly, holding up the CD and making a face while Castiel smiled awkwardly. "Oh yeah, totally sending this to Sam," he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
